


My Regret

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Crying Gabriel, Gabriel-Centric, Gen, Gone for good, M/M, Regret, Short One Shot, Soul reaping, explained, no real relationship, possible sequel?, soul eating, visions of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: Reaper finally achieves his goals and his revenge is had. Is this enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a tiny bit darker, since I'm all about that Angst~
> 
> I really wanted to see how this would turn out after I had the idea of Reaper catching Dad76. I'm not saying this is the only way it could have happened, but it's how I see it happening~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, but I'm not sure how many people actually read these notes????
> 
> I always appreciate comments, though they're not required~

A loud crash and footsteps among shattered glass, metal crushing the already small fragments to dust, was approaching the now blinded man.

Jack, a soldier useless without sight, scrambled back. His feet stumbled, tripping over themselves as he came down on his rear with a thump, moving until his back was against the nearest wall, his pulse rifle still clutched in his gloved hands.

The white haired man tried to hold onto his dignity. The heavy footfall of his opponent stopped short of him, kicking the rifle from his hands, his index finger snapped at the second knuckle with a muffled hiss of pain.

This was nothing as large, silver boots crashed into one of Jack’s knees, shattering the bone and cartilage beneath it. He couldn’t help but scream out, though the booth did not lift; the man, or demon, chuckled lowly, amused by the broken man’s suffering.

“You see, Jack?” The voice came out a deep growl, inhuman at best. “You shouldn’t have taken _my_ promotion. Look at all this irreversible damage you’re suffering now.” He was clearly mocking the man beneath him.

“After you’re gone, everyone will know…” He cocked one of his shotguns, aiming it slowly at the soldier. He pressed the barrel against Jack’s forehead, finger at the ready. “Never cross the Reaper.”

The shot resounded off the walls, blood and viscera coating the wall behind Jack’s now lifeless corpse, unrecognizable, mangled.

Reaper knelt down, seeing white wisps trickling from his ex-friend’s mouth, holding out a hand to call the soul forth. It moved, accepting its body’s fate and sat obediently in Reaper’s claws.

At first, Reaper could only stare, never having seen a white soul before. He moved his other hand, removing the hood and mask he always wore, revealing a black and red eyed Gabriel Reyes. He finally had his revenge, but why was the taste so bitter?

He contemplated what to do with this soul, absorb it or set it free. Setting it free meant no more Jack ever, for better or worse.

Absorbing the soul would force him to live through Jack’s life in mere minutes, gain his every skill and feel the man with him for the rest of his being.

Could he handle either of those? And if he absorbed the other, could he handle it if he was wrong? He shook the thoughts away; they would do him no good. What was done, was done. He couldn’t take it back.

Gabriel decided that living with him was better than without, besides his skills would come in handy. He brought the soul up to his chest, closing his eyes and pressing it to his heart. There was a moment of pain, but it passed quickly.

He viewed the memories, only a few pausing in the beginning to show their significance, three, maybe four before Jack moved to a military base. _Gabe_ ’s base.

He could watch through Jack’s eyes, the first time the blonde had seen him his heart jumped. Fear and attraction. It moved in another blur, more and more memories stopping to show Gabriel Jack, unmasked in all senses of the word.

Then came _the_ memory. The memory that caused all of this, up to and including Jack’s death. Gabriel clenched his teeth, readying himself for anger.

* * *

 

_“You wanted to see me, Ma’am?” Jack stood formally at the entryway, straight as a board. He knew what this was about, but he wanted nothing to do with it._

_The tanned woman sat behind her desk, manicured fingers laced in front of her. “Soldier Morrison. We’ve been watching you closely and your enhancement has us intrigued. You lead the others with such authority and confidence. Just what we need from our next leader.”_

_Jack stiffened more, if possible. “Thank you, Ma’am.”_

_“I’m sure you’ve heard about the rumored promotion we plan on giving to someone in the SEP program.” She cocked a brow at him; usually soldiers would be jumping for joy at this opportunity._

_“With your skill and leadership qualities, we would like you to become strike commander, jump up two positions, get out of Commander Reyes’s shadow. We want to see you shine, soldier.” She smiled, ruby red lips sparkling in the light._

_“Permission to speak freely, Ma’am?”_

_She gave a_   _curt nod. “Granted.”_

_“With all due respect, with your flattery and compliments, I truly appreciate the opportunity to serve you better.” He steeled his eyes and looked at the higher up straight in the eyes. “I have not earned such a title. You should give it to Commander Reyes. He is the man behind my success, and I would never have made it this far without him.”_

_“We won’t.” She spoke curtly and directly._

_“I beg your pardon, Ma’am?”_

_“Reyes will not be getting this promotion.” Her words cut like a knife, Jack was horrified by this._

_“If I may, why not Ma’am?”_

_She sighed, standing up and moving to the window, her hands moving behind her back as she looked out over the training cadets._

_“Reyes doesn’t have the look we need, Morrison. You’re who we need, an all American man who can lead the charge against terrorists.”_

_It took moments for Jack to reply. “Ma’am…Is this because Commander Reyes isn’t white?”_

_“We’ve already signed the papers, Strike Commander Morrison. It’s set in stone.”_

* * *

Gabriel jolted, his head pounding. He fell onto his back, staring at the spinning ceiling. That memory alone was far too much for him to see, to know.

This wasn’t happening.

Even when he thought Jack had betrayed him, he had been _looking out_ for him.

Gabriel Reyes never hated himself as much as he had right now with Jack’s blood on his hands.


End file.
